The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to dynamic detection of resource management anomalies in a processing system.
In computer systems that include dynamic resource management, power and performance can be dynamically adjusted during system operation. Power management and performance management can impact overall computer system operating costs, processing system responsiveness, and expected operating life of individual components or subsystems. Some computer systems support dynamic power management by including multiple independent power control actuators. Power control actuators are typically incorporated into independently architected control loops with single actuators, such as a dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS) actuator and a per-core power gating (PCPG) actuator. A DVFS actuator can control voltage and frequency of a processor. A PCPG actuator can turn power on or off for individual processor cores of a multi-core processor. Although DVFS and PCPG can be effective in managing power and performance, it is possible that power management efforts may unintentionally reduce performance under certain operating scenarios that can be difficult to predict.